Episode 744: The Texas-Toronto Seventh-Inning Insanity Draft
Date October 15, 2015 Summary Ben and Sam draft their favorite moments from the unbelievable seventh inning of Blue Jays-Rangers Game Five. Topics * Toronto Blue Jays * Texas Rangers * Playoffs * Unwritten rules Draft Selections * Sam: "Sam Dyson yelling at Edwin Encarnacion for trying to keep fans from throwing cans of beer at Sam Dyson." * Ben: "The other bench clearing incident that Sam Dyson caused." * Sam: "The fans throwing things on the field the second time." * Ben: Canadian fans being "angry, and they threw things and chanted." * Sam: "The constant shots of Cole Hamels in the dugout." * Ben: "The also frequent shots of the grounds crew picking up trash." * Sam: Optimism of Blue Jays radio broadcast that an umpire "would just freelance and just make the right call based on his own sense of justice" when reviewing the ball hitting the bat on the catcher throwback. * Ben: Alfonso Marquez's mouth - "It looked like he had just picked up the baseball and put it in his mouth for safe keeping." * Sam: The third error (catching error at third). * Ben: The Blue Jays not knowing who was ejected. * Sam: Says he is running out of picks and Ben should "build his lead". * Ben: Jeff Banister gets a fan ejected. Intro Jay Z, "This Can't Be Life" Outro The Apples in Stereo, "What Happened Then" Banter * Ben and Sam didn't watch the Royals vs. Astros game. * Differences between listening to games on the radio vs. watching on TV. Sam's Dark Analogy The following comment was in reference to Elvis Andrus' error at 3rd base in the 7th inning on a throw from Adrian Beltre. Earlier, Sam refers to Andrus and Beltre as "one of America's great lovable comedic duos." After the error the broadcast kept showing shots of a sad/dejected Andrus and Beltre. Sam: "So, to me, it's like, you have this couple, this happily married couple, that everybody loves and like they're the life of the party. And then the husband loses his job and they start snipping at each other all the time. And he's always like sitting on the couch and she's like how come you're not looking for work and he's like I am looking for work, this is what I do I'm creative. And they're, they just hate each other after that and you never felt like the job was what mattered in their relationship. It's not like she loved him because of his job. The job is an afterthought he didn't even care about that job it's like he didn't go to school to get that job. He was an engineering major and now he's working in sales? I mean it wasn't even relevant to their being and yet, you take that job away and everything changes and before you realize it, they're splitting up and it's awful. Nobody knows what happened, and friends don't know who to go with. You know, some of them go with her and some of them go with him, you just have to watch it for a long time you just have to watch these two things coexist in a miserable way that you're just not prepared to watch them coexist." Ben: "That was the non-dark analogy? You'll have to tell me later what the dark analogy was." Sam: "It's the same thing except their kid dies." Notes * Sam's Dark Analogy begins at 30:00. * Ben is surprised at his defense of Harold Reynolds' commentary during the inning. * Ben and Sam are generally down on bat flips but acknowledge that the Bautista bat flip was good. Links * Effectively Wild Episode 744: The Texas-Toronto Seventh-Inning Insanity Draft * Rangers at Blue Jays Game 5 ALDS 7th Inning * McSweeney's Kid's Letters From Terrorist Camp Category:Drafts Category:Episodes Category:Draft Episodes